And Virtue Turned to Vice
by DearPerfection
Summary: The summer of 1997 is over. Dumbledore requires information on Tom Riddle, to help Harry. So he sends Arianne Fine, daughter of Death Eaters, back in time to Riddle's Hogwarts days to befriend, then betray him. But once she's there, will she be able to?
1. A Different Hogwarts

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I hope all you Tom Riddle lovers out there enjoy this Tom/OC story! :) I'm planning to make it a long and enjoyable read, so have fun! This is my first proper attempt at writing fanfiction by myself, so I hope it turns out as 'believable' as possible!

For a bit of background (because I get confused sometimes reading new fanfiction), this takes place during the very start of _Deathly Hallows_, from the first day of school, actually. And it will for the next few chapters anyway. Then the fun will begin and hopefully the Alternate Universe (I love that place) will become the definite setting! :) And I would _love_ feedback (good or bad it doesn't matter) so please, _please_ review :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (JK Rowling does) but I own my OC's and the plot of the story :)

* * *

**"We dance round in a ring and suppose, but the secret sits in the middle and knows." - Robert Frost**

**Chapter One** – A Different Hogwarts

The smoke cleared, and the puffing Hogwarts Express slowly emerged into view. There was a feverish atmosphere in the platform; parents anxiously reminding their children to stay safe at least five times and instructing them to write home everyday. No one was standing about to casually chat for a few minutes anymore.

"That's fine, you can leave now. I can go from here," Arianne said irritably to the Auror that had accompanied her to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Mr. Fine said to make sure you get on the train," he replied tonelessly, setting down the trunk next to her.

"I know what _Mr. Fine_ said, the train is right here, and you can be sure that I _will_ board it, so there's really no need to stay," Arianne badgered him. After giving her a pained look, he said, "Very well, Miss. Fine," and turned and vanished into the crowd.

Sighing, Arianne lugged her trunk onto the train and proceeded to drag it through the compartments, in search of an empty one. Half way down the train, she spotted her friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood talking seriously in low voices. This was, no doubt, because of the pretentious announcement in that morning's Daily Prophet, which proclaimed Severus Snape as headmaster of Hogwarts. Arianne had been furious at the height of the insult, that Professor Dumbledore's _murderer_ be made his successor.

She made her way towards them and tapped Ginny lightly on the shoulder.

"Arianne! There you are! We were wondering where you'd got to, I'm usually the last one to arrive," Ginny said, smiling at her.

"Yeah well, Father decided on giving me a lecture right when I was supposed to leave and that made me late. What about you, when did you two get here?"

"A few minutes ago, Mum and Bill dropped me off. Charlie and Dad had work and Fred and George couldn't leave their beloved shop for 'one whole morning', or so they claim," she said shaking her head.

"Dad dropped me before Ginny, but he couldn't stay, he said he found a pixie in our garden and wanted to check it for nargles," Luna said vaguely. "They always breed during this time." Arianne, long used to Luna's family business, shared a smile with Ginny. It felt good to be back.

By now they had managed to carry their trunks into an empty compartment and shut the door with a snap. Settling into her seat, Arianne brought out the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that she had stolen from her house this morning. "So I'm assuming you lot saw the papers this morning then?" she ventured hesitantly.

"Yes, and it really doesn't surprise me. Now that the ministry's under You Know Who's thumb, who better to lead Hogwarts than that murdering slime ball?" Ginny said bitterly.

Luna looked up from an edition of the _Quibbler_ she had just unfurled and said "Dad said just this morning that Snape's going to try to breed heliopaths so that he can drive the centaurs away from the Forbidden Forest." Ginny and Arianne nodded absently and smiled.

"Well, Hogwarts is going to be a different place, that's for sure" Arianne said. "Apparently the newly appointed 'teachers', or as I like to call them, You Know Who's puppies, are going to make '_significant changes in Hogwarts subjects and take charge of proper punishment_," she read from the _Prophet._

"Do you know these Carrows, Arianne?" Ginny asked.

"No, not well. Father only associated with the 'Dark Lord's closest and most trusted servants'. The Carrows are apparently not up to the mark and so have been sent to Hogwarts," Arianne said vaguely and vanished behind the newspaper.

After leafing through it for a few more minutes, she put it down and looked pointedly at Ginny. "So how was the rest of your summer, Ginny?"

"Oh, you know, same as usual. Mum's worried sick about Ron. She was shaking with nerves the day the Death Eaters came to see the ghoul in Ron's room. Dad had to take them up eventually, but they believed him. Apparently spattergroit's really contagious so they didn't go near him."

"And…Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Come on Ginny. You know what I mean. Did you talk to him?" Arianne asked.

"No, but I did kiss him," Ginny said mischievously.

"_What?"_

"Yeah, on his birthday. He's still refusing to get back together, he thinks that'll put me in danger." Ginny looked disgruntled again.

"It _will_ put you in danger Ginny," Arianne said softly.

"And what if I don't care? I simply can't bear sitting here and doing nothing while he's out there, battling You Know Who! I feel so useless," Ginny slumped back in seat and crossed her arms.

"But Harry cares, Ginny," Luna cut in. She folded _The Quibbler_ and looked right at Ginny. "And believe it or not, I think we can do enough right here from school."

"What?" Ginny genuinely looked puzzled.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm not going to take the Carrow's orders lying down like a carpet." Luna's protuberant eyes were gleaming now, and determination emanated from her usually dreamy features.

"Yes, but Luna if we do anything they'll just punish us, and keep on punishing us. There are only three of us. We need more people." Arianne didn't know what Luna was getting at.

"And we have more people, Arianne. We'll reassemble the DA of course!" Luna looked beside herself with excitement. She had sorely missed the DA last year and Arianne had seen her place her galleon carefully under her pillow every night and check it throughout the day.

Arianne and Ginny were surprised and impressed with this.

"That's _brilliant_ Luna! Of course, why didn't I think of it?" Ginny beamed at Luna.

"Yes, we could use our galleons from last year as well…I think I could do the Protean Charm by now, Hermione taught me last year," Arianne mused.

"Alright, this is great. I can tell Neville tonight and you two could gather more Ravenclaws right? But do me favour and leave Chang and Edgecombe out of it," Ginny said with a scowl. She still harboured sour feelings for Cho Chang and her rather _spotty_ friend Marietta Edgecombe.

"Yes, obviously. We'll get many people, Gin, don't worry," Arianne said bracingly. Satisfied with their plans, the three settled into a comfortable silence; Luna once more disappeared behind _The Quibbler_, Arianne behind the _Prophet _and Ginny stared out of the window at the scenery, as it steadily grew wilder and wilder.

At noon the witch pushing the lunch trolley came in and they all bought Cauldron Cakes, Arianne buying her favourite Chocolate Frogs. As the train wound around the track, the day turned dark and the weather grew cold. By three in the afternoon, the sun wasn't visible anymore and strong rain was pattering on the window. The lamps in the compartments and corridor burst into life.

"So, Arianne how was your summer?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm, same as usual. Father wasn't there most of the time so I had the manor to myself. And of course Giles," Arianne replied referring to their butler.

"So no news then?" Ginny asked.

"No, nothing after what I told your Dad last week. Mostly Father was in the Ministry. They've made him Thicknesse's Under-Secretary now. Umbridge isn't too happy about that, she doesn't like sharing," Arianne said with a smirk. "But of course, you'd know that already through Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, I knew that. Still, thanks for your owl last week; Dad was really happy to know that we aren't the Death Eaters' targets. I was sure they were going to root out Ron because of Harry," Ginny said looking gratefully at Arianne.

"No problem," Arianne said. "That's my job, right?" she said with a fake attempt at humour. In fact, it had been her duty for the last two years. Ever since Voldemort had returned, Dumbledore had singled her out and requested her to 'convey information to the Order of the Phoenix on the activities of Theodore Fine', namely her father. In other words, she was told to spy on her father. This did not bother Arianne though. After all, she felt as much affection for her father as she did for a Blast Ended Skrewt.

At around five in the evening, when the rain had given way to a slight drizzle, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot and Seamus Finnegan came into their compartment.

"Hi Ginny, Luna, Arianne!" Neville said, settling down into one of the seats. Terry and Seamus also exchanged 'hello's' with the girls and sat down. Seamus seemed especially lonely without his best friend, and Arianne noticed, Neville's face had lost some of its natural roundness.

"So, Seamus, did you hear anything from Dean?" Arianne asked anxiously.

"No, 'course not. Had to give bloody Blood Status, didn't we? I think he's gone into hiding but I don't know for sure." Seamus replied moodily.

"What about you Ginny? Heard about the wedding a few weeks ago. I'm glad no one's hurt though," Terry Boot asked Ginny. Arianne knew he had always been sweet on her, but never said anything.

"Thanks, Terry. Yeah I'm glad too. But we wanted to let you guys in on the plan that Luna here came up with," Ginny said, her brown eyes sparking with purpose. "I'm sure we're not going to take Snape and the Carrow's regime without fighting back. So Luna said, why don't we reassemble the DA?"

They looked taken aback, but after a few minutes Neville said, "Yes, I'm all for it. Gran said to be careful this year, but now Harry's out there, Merlin knows doing what and so we should do something too!"

"Seamus, Terry? What about you two?" Arianne asked.

"Yes, I reckon it's a good idea," Seamus said slowly. "But we'll need to get a lot more people and figure out how to operate and stuff. They're bound to be on the lookout for rule-breakers."

"Yes, we can figure all that out once we get there," Ginny said impatiently.

"Terry?" Arianne asked her fellow Ravenclaw.

"Well, I dunno. I mean…will it be necessary? They can't be all that bad right?"

They all stared at him disbelievingly. After a few moments, Arianne said coldly "Well, its up to you. You're welcome to join anytime, but if even the slightest _whisper_ of this reaches _anyone_, then your wand will find it's way to a very uncomfortable place for you, Boot," she finished threateningly.

"I know, I know, I won't rat out on you!" he said, looking alarmed.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled then," she said with an acidic smile.

"We should change into our robes, now we're nearly there," Luna said vaguely, putting _The Quibbler_ back into her trunk.

The boys hurriedly left the compartment following this announcement and the girls changed into their robes. Arianne went to the window, but all she could see was her own reflection staring back at her. The rain had completely stopped now, but given way to a fierce wind. It was probably going to be freezing outside. Finally, the train shuddered to an absolute stop. Compartment doors were thrown open and heads and peeked out to see if everyone was exiting the train as well.

Ginny, Luna and Arianne proceeded to drag their trunks onto the Hogsmeade platform. It _was_ cold outside and the wind was like a knife to their faces. Bundling themselves up as best they could, they quickly walked over to the thestral drawn carriages. Arianne and Luna could both see thestrals. It was another reason Arianne felt more connected to Luna than anyone else. They had both seen their mothers die. _But not exactly in the same ways _Arianne thought sourly.

They climbed into a large carriage near them and it took off instantly. Settling back in her seat, Arianne waited to catch her first glimpse of the castle. The carriages rounded a bend and there it was, tall and inviting. She sighed; it was so beautiful. Snape may be there, spreading his tyranny, but the castle would always feel like home to Arianne. She couldn't wait to go to the Astronomy tower again, or her Ravenclaw dormitory or even just fly around the grounds with Ginny. She didn't like playing Quidditch, she just loved flying, feeling the cold wind whip against her, and that giddy feeling of reckless freedom.

The carriages reached the Entrance Hall and Luna, Ginny and Arianne made their way to the Great Hall. Some students had already arrived and were seated in their House tables. Ginny bade them goodbye and went to the Gryffindor table. Luna and Arianne walked to the Ravenclaw table and took their seats. Glancing up at the High Table, Arianne was surprised and sad to see the familiar image of Professor Dumbledore sitting in the middle chair, deep in thought, missing. Instead, Snape's narrowed black eyes were sweeping the Hall, occasionally pausing at certain students. They stopped on Arianne and she challengingly looked right back at him, unwilling to be the one to break the contact. Finally, with the slightest trace of a smirk, Snape looked away.

By now, Professor McGonagall had brought in the first years to be sorted. Arianne noticed angrily that there seemed to be only half the amount of first years present. Indeed, the Great Hall itself seemed emptier than usual, with so many students not returning. A hush fell over the hall, and the sorting began. As Professor McGonagall went through the list of names, the older students began to fidget restlessly. Finally, when Wallows, Jacob was sorted into Gryffindor, the feast began.

Arianne helped herself to the food and realised that Snape hadn't made a speech. He was going to save it for later and was now tucking in with everyone else. Her eyes roamed the High Table and found the two Death Eaters immediately. A brother and sister, they both had sallow faces and dull eyes which were completely concentrated on the food right now. They looked really out of place compared to the rest of the teachers who were outfitted in their best cloaks, for the Carrows and Snape wore only plain black robes.

At last, when the feast finished, Snape stood up to make his speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope each and every one of you is aware of the security measures around the castle and grounds and will not attempt any foolish rule-breaking this year." Arianne noticed he mostly seemed to be looking at the Gryffindors. His voice had a no-nonsense edge to it, and his words were a far cry from Professor's Dumbledore's warm speeches. "Now, we have some staff adjustments this year. Professor Alecto Carrow will take on the post of Muggle Studies, due to the unfortunate retirement of Charity Burbage. Professor Amycus Carrow will teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year." This announcement was met with stone cold silence and Snape, expecting as much, went on – "Quidditch tryouts will be held from next week. That is all, go to bed."

Many people were caught off guard by this rather abrupt ending to the speech, and so it was a few minutes before Arianne realised she was supposed to show the new Ravenclaws to the Common Rooms. Getting up, she said bye to Luna and called to the first years "Right, you lot, come on, this way." She herded them out of the Great Hall and tried to take the simplest route to Ravenclaw Tower. Jack Kirby, her fellow prefect hadn't returned to Hogwarts this year. Scowling, Arianne went up to her dormitory. She had never liked Kirby with his pretentious attitude, reminiscent of Percy Weasley, but now she'd have to do all the duties herself.

She organised the contents of her trunk into the dresser and wardrobe. No one was in the dormitory yet, so she had it all to herself for now. She changed into her pyjamas just as Luna and Susan stepped into the dormitory.

"Hi Susan, had a nice summer?" Arianne asked, then immediately regretted saying that, as her mother and sister had gone missing.

"Yes, nice enough…I suppose," Susan sniffed. After that no one said anything more, but settled down into their beds. Arianne had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus Snape paced the length of the Headmaster's study. He was trying to carry out a conversation with Dumbledore in the portrait, but was finding it exceedingly difficult to speak through the snores of the surrounding portraits.

"Did you hear me, Dumbledore? Potter hasn't been seen for the past month! And yet you still consider him worthy to destroy the Dark Lord?" Snape said irritably.

"He hasn't managed to get caught yet, Severus. So yes, I do. Actually I was feeling apprehensive on a slightly different note."

"And what is that?"

"I am uncertain as to whether I have provided Harry with enough information on Tom Riddle to help him in the mission. I myself, feel that we should know more about him."

"And how do you propose to go about doing that?" Snape asked sarcastically after a slight pause.

"I do not know yet, but do you remember the curious little portkey I made last year?"

"The Time-portkey? Yes, I remember it, why?" Snape had stopped pacing at last and was looking intently at Dumbledore.

"I was just thinking, perhaps we should send someone to report on Riddle's activities when he was young, someone whom we can trust," Dumbledore finally answered.

"You mean a spy? But who? And time travelling is always risky, Dumbledore, you said that yourself. And who would be capable enough to undertake such a task?"

"I think we know someone, Severus. But whoever goes will have to befriend Tom Riddle to learn his secrets. And that is almost more dangerous than duelling him. Remember, Riddle never had any friends, nor did he want any."

* * *

After a week at Hogwarts, Arianne began to hate the place. Her subjects were fine – she wanted to become a curse-breaker and so had taken Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. But she was forced, like everyone else in the entire school, to take Muggle Studies. In their first lesson, Alecto Carrow had explained to them all how the muggles were vicious, violent creatures and were stupid enough to think that magic wasn't real. She also intoned the belief that by hurting as many muggles as possible, they were working towards a 'greater good' and ridding the world of vermin.

Arianne hated the lesson and was eager for revenge, but she didn't like the way the DA were going about it. Never a fan for drawing attention to herself, she preferred the more subtle methods of torture. Unlike Neville, who was always retaliating to the Carrows and getting punished for it (his face bore no less than four scars now), Arianne opted to charm a variety of objects to find their way into the Carrow's offices. A close personal friendship with Peeves helped, of course. This morning, a niffler had found its way into Alecto Carrow's office, and no doubt torn the place apart. Other things also found their way there, including several Blast Ended Skrewts, a salamander fresh from a fire, freshly caught Cornish Pixies and a convenient box of Doxy droppings. Dungbombs, Stinkpellets and Dr. Filibuster's Wet-Start No- Heat Fireworks were also present as well, but Arianne preferred the latter as Alecto Carrow's shriek at discovering her ruined office was too good to miss.

The Carrows tried to find the culprit of course, but since no one owned up, they couldn't (much as they'd like to) punish the whole school and were hence left to sulk during lesson time and handing out detentions for things like 'scratching ears' and 'twitching the nose'.

But the pranks had lost their fun yesterday, when Arianne discovered a second year Hufflepuff sitting on the third floor corridor and sobbing. She went down and asked the girl what was wrong. She pulled her hands away from her face and saw three scars stretching from her eyebrows to the side of her jaw. Arianne quickly let her go and slid down on the wall next to her.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded furiously.

"Pro…Professor Carrow. At the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts because he said something about how I smelt like…like doxy droppings and just said the spell," the girl sobbed.

Horrified, Arianne said "Oh I'm so sorry! _I_ put those doxy droppings in his office last night! He can't go around punishing you for it! Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey will get you cleaned up in minute."

The girl, far from being angry with Arianne, just sniffed "He would have found another excuse to punish me anyway. He said my Cruciatus Curse was too weak."

For this was what they were doing in Defence Against the Dark Arts now. _Or just the _Dark Arts Arianne thought. Practicing the Cruciatus Curse on students in detention, learning how to (_try_) to control a Dementor, using the correct method to enchant an Inferius and they were soon going to progress to killing small animals with the Avada Kedavra.

After depositing the girl at the Hospital Wing, Arianne went back to the airy Ravenclaw Common Room. After answering the knocker's question (_Thin I am quick, Fat I am slow, Wind and water are my foes, what am I?_ – a candle) she climbed in and quickly went to her dormitory. This would require some serious investigation. If she wanted to defeat the Carrows or at least stop them from torturing students for o reason, she'd first have to look into what they had immersed themselves in so completely – basically see what she was up against. After rummaging in her trunk for a minute, she found the dozen or so books she had been looking for.

They were all old and crumbling. The print was small to read and the pictures were horrifyingly detailed. This was not the most unusual thing about them though; the fact was that these books contained Dark Magic and the last time Arianne had seen them was in the library at home. She hadn't told anyone this, but while her father had abandoned all attempts to teach her Dark Magic, she felt an uneasy pull towards it. The whole summer she had been holed up in the library, reading the books her father had collected. Repulsed by the brutality of the spells and the crassness of the wizard's intentions, she nevertheless felt the steady draw of power emanate from the books themselves. She couldn't tell anyone, because then she'd be declared a Death Eater supporter by her friends, and shipped off to her father to help the Dark Lord. But, Arianne wasn't a Death Eater supporter. She didn't use the spells or bury herself in images of her being all-powerful; but she was fascinated by the very _magic_ itself. It was so different from what they were taught at school. Much more imaginative, more daring than anything she had known before. If only it didn't culminate in someone being turned inside out or spewing their guts onto the floor, Arianne felt that Dark Magic could accomplish great feats.

Any pull she felt towards the power of the Dark Arts swiftly vanished when she remembered her mother and why she wasn't here anymore. For Margaret Fine had died because of Dark Magic and Arianne wasn't going to fall into the very void that had taken her mother and left her with only her father for company. _I just _couldn't_ succumb to Dark Magic_, Arianne thought resolutely. _Could I?_


	2. Traitors, Espionage and a Mission

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for not updating this story, but alas, IB and life got in the way. However, i have totally changed the storyline, so I hope you guys like the read! Do tell me what you think, of the story, characters, plot anything really! :) Thanks, and here's Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer:** No, sadly I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my own OC's and the plot :) PS what do you guys think of Pottermore? Tell me in the reviews! :D

**Chapter Two - Traitors, Espionage and a Mission**

"**You don't have to deserve your mother's love. You have to deserve your father's." – Robert Frost**

The next five weeks served as a sort of daily torture for Arianne. As the Carrows were determined to have every aspect of Hogwarts life in their control, they made Argus Filch an ally through promised caning permission forms and extra large catnip for Mrs. Norris. Since Filch also had an uncanny talent for sneaking quietly through the school and pouncing on unsuspecting students, he was invaluable to the Carrows. Snape just seemed to be shut up in the Headmaster's study all the time and was doing a very good job of ignoring just about everybody.

Arianne was just as annoyed as everyone else with the new school arrangements, but was secretly glad that the muggleborns weren't here right now. She shuddered to think what the Carrows would do to them, seeing as they saw fit to torture even the purebloods. In all truth, Arianne's dad's status as a top ministry official and Death Eater had kept her from receiving the full fury of the Carrows. They, like the rest of the Death Eaters, believed she was going to join them as soon as she finished school, and Arianne conveniently kept up the pretence. Dumbledore had told her to, back in fourth year anyway, but she felt it was vital to do it now.

"Ms. Fine!" A loud voice interrupted her thoughts. _Crap._

"Yes, Professor?" She tried to look like she'd been paying attention, without much success.

"Would you mind telling us how to properly water a Venomous Tentacula?" Professor Sprout looked at her threateningly, her normally kind face tensed in a frown.

"Err…yes of course, professor. You have to…firstly…um…" Arianne trailed off feebly.

"_You have to sneak up behind it at midnight, and catch it unawares_," Luna quickly muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Uh, yes you have to do it at midnight, so you can catch it unawares and pour the water on it…" Arianne said hesitantly. Professor Sprout nodded, but still looked suspicious.

"Good, now make sure you pay attention," she said gruffly.

"Thanks Luna," Arianne gratefully said to her friend, as they split into pairs and attempted to trim their respective Venomous Tentacula plants.

"Oh that was no problem," Luna answered dreamily. "Watch that branch, its escaping…" Arianne promptly attempted to wrestle with a plant, and promptly lost. Luna laughed and stunning it with her wand, helped Arianne off the floor.

"I _hate_ this stupid subject," Arianne said irritably, brushing her clothes. "Who cares about plants anyway? I mean who'd want to have _this_ in their front lawns?" she continued, gesturing disgustedly at the Tentacula.

"Ooh, better not let Neville hear you saying that, Arianne," Terry Boot piped up from the next table. "Or Professor Sprout for that matter."

"Ha-ha, _thanks_ Terry, I won't," Arianne said sourly. As she tried to coax another branch into parting with its base she said "Luna can you help me with this one as well?"

"Of course," Luna replied bracingly. The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly. Luna and Arianne managed to trim their Venomous Tentacula in the end, with Arianne sending strong stunners at it, and Luna severing it's roots. Happy and tired, the girls made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Arianne was starving and began to dig in as soon as they reached the Ravenclaw table. There was tomato soup today, her favourite and those delicious jam scones. Her Tuesday had just gotten a whole lot better. She hadn't wanted to take Herbology; she just wasn'tone of those people born with a green thumb – or a green anything. She seemed to have a block for it – every single plant she had attempted to take care of since the age of eleven had died prematurely – and so how she scraped an A at OWL level was beyond her. It annoyed her to no end, and so did the fact that to be a Curse Breaker, Gringotts required all applicants to have at least an E in Herbology at NEWT level. _I mean, what on earth do plants have to do with curse breaking?_

She was roused from her thoughts by the arrival of Michael Corner. She had never really liked Michael, but the sight of his bloody face quickly stole her appetite.

"Michael what _happened_?" Luna asked him in an urgent whisper, her fork slipping noiselessly onto the ground. Beside her Arianne had also stopped eating.

"Nothing, nothing. Just had an…accident. I…I tripped down the stairs while on the way to _Defence Against the Dark Arts_," He said this in a nonchalant voice, but winced slightly. Getting the hint, both Arianne and Luna looked at the teacher's table. Sure enough, the Carrows were sitting there looking smug, their beady eyes sweeping the barely occupied Hall.

"Oh right, well I s'pose that's alright then. You startled us, that's all. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing now," Luna said after a slight pause.

"Yeah sure, that sounds good," Michael readily agreed. He was obviously in a lot of pain. There was a large gash on the left side of his face, and the rest of it was badly bruised. The three made their way out of the Great Hall and ran to the Hospital Wing. Upon entrance the sight of Madam Pomfrey frantically running to and fro from all the bedsteads, trying to take care of all the students at once, greeted them. To Arianne's shock, the place resembled a muggle war camp, with students (most of them half-bloods she angrily noted) sporting serious injuries like Michael's, lying on the beds and occasionally groaning.

"Bloody hell," Michael breathed next to them. They had paused at the doorway, unable to take in the scene before their eyes. "I had no idea they'd go this far…"

"Well they have, and _this_ is the result," Arianne snapped angrily. She was fuming, and got even more incensed at the sight of a _first_ year with cracked ribs, coming around on the nearest bed, softly asking for his mother.

"Alright, that's fine Mary, you can go now," Madam Pomfrey said to the fifth year whom she was tending to. "And what have we here?" She appeared before them, looking worriedly at Michael's face.

"Oh, I uhh tripped down the…" Michael's feeble lie crumbled under Madam Pomfrey's gaze. "Alecto Carrow caught me trying to free a student from the dungeons…" he mumbled very quickly, looking at the floor.

"Come here, Mr. Corner, over to my office. You two can stay here," she added to Arianne and Luna. They were looking at each other in surprise over Michael's admission.

"Huh, I didn't know he had it in him," Arianne said bluntly.

"Neither did I," Luna replied. "The war changes people I guess.

"Yeah it does," Arianne replied. She moved over to the first year that had been asking for his Mum. He was asleep now. "We have to do _something_ Luna, I can't bear just sitting here and watching all this," she said quietly.

"Yes, but what on earth can we do? See how they take out their frustration!" Luna replied, gesturing miserably to the surrounding chaos.

"Yes but we have the DA, Luna," Arianne said, turning around, her eyes shining. "I have a plan, tell Ginny to change the numbers on those coins. Let's have a meeting tonight!"

Luna was about to reply, when Michael and Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office, his face completely healed. They went back to the common room then, as no one felt like eating anymore. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing wizard chess with Luna, whom Arianne had successfully persuaded into ditching her divination class (_Honestly Luna, you need to live a little! Trelawney won't notice a thing, I swear!_) and watching the stars on the ceiling of the Ravenclaw dormitory slowly move around. The room around them filled as the day wore on, then started to empty again at around 9 o'clock, as students made their way to bed.

Eventually, the only people in the room were Luna, Arianne, Michael, Terry Boot – who had stomped in at 6pm, muttering something about an 'undeserved' detention from Professor McGonagall, Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein (who was sliding closer to Padma on the sofa, with the former attempting to surreptitiously move away).

"Alright everyone, let's head on to the Room of Requirement. I'm guessing all of you received the time of the meeting?" Michael addressed the room in general. After several nods, the group proceeded with utmost care to the seventh floor corridor.

Arianne paced three times across the blank stretch of wall that concealed the Room of Requirement, reciting fiercely in her head _we need a place to practice Defence Against the Dark Arts, we want the headquarters of Dumbledore's Army, a place where no one will find us._

On her third trip, the large oak door materialised and the six Ravenclaws trooped in, to be met with the sight of Ginny, Neville, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Romilda Vane and Jacob Whitby, from Gryffindor. They were all lounging around in casual conversation, with Neville and Ginny pouring over a few books in the corner.

"Arianne! Luna! Finally! We thought something had happened," Ginny said, walking over to them. The conversation level in the room increased sharply as the two houses converged. "Ok, so we only have to wait for the Hufflepuffs (Arianne snorted) to arrive before we can start…" Ginny said, looking anxiously at the door.

"So Arianne, what is your idea, anyway?" Neville asked, looking at her.

"I want to wait till everyone has arrived – but I'll tell you the gist of it," Arianne said, smiling mischievously. "We need a _diversion_. We need to get the message across to the Carrows that we aren't going to tolerate their cruelty, and take it lying down!"

"Or standing up, I'd imagine," Terry smirked.

"Haha Terry, very funny." Arianne said dryly. "As I was saying, we need to pull off some sort of prank, so they know what they're up against…so what does everyone say to a bit of Peeves-style mayhem?" She finished with an evil grin on her face.

There was an uncertain silence. Then Neville cleared his throat. "Uhm, what do you mean Arianne? We should unscrew chandeliers and throw ink at the Carrows?" He asked, puzzled.

"No, no," Arianne replied, looking around the room. The Hufflepuffs had arrived and every eye in the room was looking at her. "I meant, we should aim to be as sneaky as Peeves is. Instead of fighting them head-on, like we've been doing, I say we go underground…pretend to abide their rules and play by their games, so that they at least loosen up on some of the punishments!"

"But…" Ginny looked quizzically at Arianne. "How is this going against them? This is just doing exactly what they want us to do! To become docile little lambs, because of the threat of their cruelty."

"You're right Ginny," Arianne said with a smile. "But I haven't told you my real plan."

"Then pray tell, Arianne dear," Terry said mockingly.

Shooting him a quick glare, Arianne continued. "So, while pretending, we start planning. We have enough DA members to operate larger attacks, while continuing the smaller ones – by this I mean that we should aim for full scale pandemonium around about Christmas time, while having the occasional chandelier blow up once a week. But we can't do more than that – otherwise they'll get suspicious. And Neville – just _don't_ scream in class anymore, all right? We don't want to add another scar on that devilishly handsome face of yours." She finished with a smile, while the room broke out into uncomfortable titters.

"Well, I s'pose it's a good plan, but how are we organising the 'pandemonium'?" Padma Patil asked from across the room.

"We'll use the Room of Requirement of course, and our coins," Ginny answered, with an enthusiastic gleam in her eyes. She seemed to really like the idea. "And as for that, I think I have a few of Fred and George's old notebooks lying around somewhere, for ideas"

"That's great Ginny!" said Michael, who had mysteriously ended up standing right behind her. Arianne turned, trying to hide her laughter at the look on Ginny's face – everyone knew Michael was still fancied Ginny. _Too bad_, Arianne thought, _Ginny has eyes for no one but Harry_.

"I think we should continue training though, like Harry taught us last year," Seamus spoke from the other end of the room. He'd really regretted all the meetings he'd missed.

"Yes of course we will, and while we're at it, how about some charms to protect ourselves? From being discovered by the Carrows and from being tortured…" Neville replied.

"Um…I…I think I've got an idea," a quiet voice spoke up. It was Leila Reuters, a shy fifth year Ravenclaw. "I've read about enchantments that can mimic certain spells without letting the victim feel the full extent of it. If we can modify them to fit the Cruciatus Curse, then all those first years can just pretend to be shrieking in pain – kind of like Wendelin the Weird."

"That's brilliant Lei!" Terry said. "We can work on that immediately!" The room broke into conversation, everyone's minds on Leila's idea and Arianne's proposal.

"Terry, what's the time?" Arianne asked after a while.

"Bloody hell, its past nine, we're all going to have to make a run for it." He replied, striding to the door and poking his head out. "Looks like we're up near the Astronomy tower though, not many guards here."

"Right, so why don't all the Ravenclaws quickly leave now, and we'll wait till the door opens someplace nearer to _our_ common rooms," Ginny said.

And with that Luna, Arianne and everyone else made their way back to Ravenclaw tower. They reached without any hassle, and yawning and stretching, made their way back to the dormitories.

* * *

"It's no good Professor, I cannot locate them," Snape said to Dumbledore, wearily setting the silver instrument down on his desk.

"They must be camping then, or perhaps they were prudent and sought refuge in Grimmauld Place. I still see no other choice Severus, we need more information."

"For the last time Dumbledore, it is far too dangerous to send a student back in time! She will be in grave danger, not to mention conspicuous in that time. Or have you forgotten the Dark Lord's extraordinary sense of perception? He will see through her in no time." Snape finished with a scowl and started pacing the length of the office.

"Ah, I have inordinate faith in Ms Fine, Severus. She will not let us down. I think the time has come anyway. After tonight's meeting of the Defence Association, I think we should send her back soon."

Snape said nothing, just paced. After about twenty minutes, he turned to Dumbledore's portrait and asked in a quiet voice. "Why her Dumbledore? Why not someone else? She has shown no extraordinary magical prowess – not to match the Dark Lord's at any rate – and what's more, she's a Death Eater's daughter for Merlin's sake!"

"And that Severus is exactly why I want to send her. I have trust in her, just as I had trust in _you_. Being Quintus Fine's daughter, she probably knows more about the Dark Arts than any student. And I know her ways as well – she can be stealthy, underhand and covert if she wishes. No, she is the perfect candidate to send back," Dumbledore finished with an air of finality, his piercing blue eyes fixed on Snape.

Neither wizard spoke for the longest time. Finally Snape sighed and turned to the portrait. "Very well Dumbledore, I shall send for her in the morning. I just hope you know what we might be getting into here."

* * *

After tossing and turning for more than two hours, Arianne gave up on sleep and got up. Subconsciously, or so it seemed, she fetched her trunk and pulled out the dark magic books. Getting back in bed, she lit her wand and opened the first one, entitled _The Art of Death_. It gave a detailed history of the Cruciatus Curse, its origins and incantations. Finally, Arianne arrived at the part that talked of the magic itself.

The further she read, the stronger that uneasy pull became - a pull she had come to associate with the books. It stirred up a feeling of longing in her, one she was quick to suppress, but which nevertheless culminated in her wanting to do strong magic.

She quickly shut the book, and got out of bed. Pulling on her robe, she made her way to the common room, where the last log was still burning. She took a seat on the armchair closest to the fire and looked up at the ceiling. The stars always calmed her down. Even at home, her window opened up to the clear starry night and she always just stared at it. There was something about the slow moving constellations and their settled path and brought her a quiet peace.

She was content, for the time being, for what they were doing against the Carrows. All there was to do now was hope that Harry Potter and his friends would finish Voldemort; and of course that her father would stay away from her afterward. She had no wish to have any connection to him at all.

* * *

"Arianne! Get up, its eight fifteen already! What were you doing here last night?" It was Luna, shaking a sleeping Arianne, who had fallen asleep on the chair.

"Oh…uhm…what?" she murmured sleepily. Then, opening her eyes she shrieked. "Oh damn, Luna, what's the time? I've got Arithmancy first thing and Professor Vector hates tardiness!"

"Calm down Ri, you've still got forty five minutes. Come on, we'll go down for breakfast together."

Ten minutes later, after Arianne took what had to be the world's fastest shower, she and Luna walked out of Ravenclaw tower and went to the Great Hall. Pulling the flask of coffee towards her, Arianne opened the morning paper and searched for any familiar names. After spotting nothing in particular, she started eating the hot rolls she had a weakness for.

"Arianne, is that your father's owl? It doesn't really look familiar…" Luna said dreamily, pointing at the jet-black owl that was swiftly flying towards Arianne.

"No, no, Father's got an Earl Grey…let's see who this is from" Arianne said with a frown, putting down her rolls and untying the letter from the owl's leg.

The letter looked something like this –

_Dear Ms Fine,_

_I would like to invite you to my office at 9 o'clock sharp today to discuss some urgent matters concerning your stay at this school. Please do not be late. I too enjoy Acid Pops. _

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Urgent matters? What's he talking about?" Arianne exclaimed, turning to Luna in shock. "He can't possibly _know_, can he? About the plan?" She added in a whisper.

Luna's expression had cleared to one of grim resolve. "No, but I think he definitely suspects something. You had better get going, it's nearly nine."

Abandoning her rolls altogether (for her stomach felt as though a horde of centaurs had stampeded through it), Arianne quickly got up, bade Luna goodbye and walked to the Headmaster's office.

What could Snape _possible_ want from her? They both knew she hated his guts_. Filthy traitor_ she thought viciously.

She walked up to the entrance of the office, gave the password (Acid Pops) and stood on the spiral staircase. Upon reaching, she knocked twice on the door, composed her expression into one of cool detachment and walked in.

"Ah yes, Ms Fine," Snape said with his customary sneer. "Come in, come in. And shut the door behind you."

She gave him a curt nod, closed the door and took a seat.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here. But first, I think we need to clear a few matters. Judging by your expression of pure petulant angst and loathing, you clearly do not trust me."

"What's not to trust about a slimy traitor who murdered the Headmaster?" she cut sarcastically.

"Exactly" Snape said, his face still expressionless. Turning to the portrait behind, he addressed the snoring Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Professor. We are in need of your wise counsel" He said in a mocking voice.

Dumbledore stirred, and started upon seeing Arianne there. She looked shocked, and had forgotten about this portrait of her former Headmaster.

"Ah, welcome my dear. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" he smiled down kindly at her, his voice still the same. Arianne was tongue-tied, unable to reply. "I must say Severus, have you not told her anything yet?"

"Not yet, Headmaster, I was actually waiting for you to do the honours," Snape replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Right well yes. Are you alright Arianne dear?"

"I, yes, I'm fine. I…but…how?" she said weakly glancing between Snape and Dumbledore.

"I need to warn you know, Ms Fine, everything that I am about to tell you is the truth, and you must accept it. We don't have much time," Dumbledore said, surveying her with his x-ray gaze.

"I…yes Professor," Arianne nodded, her dark hair coming out of its ponytail.

"Very well. Now, Severus here is not a traitor. My death was pre-arranged months before he turned the wand on me. I was a dying man, and he helped me get there. I will need you to trust him completely as well."

"Yes Professor," Arianne answered grudgingly. She couldn't help but recall Ginny's brother Ron saying sagely _Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots_. Smiling slightly at the memory, she directed her attention back at Dumbledore.

"Now, as I am sure you know, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are on a very important mission for me." Upon seeing Arianne's nod, he continued. "There is, however, a small hitch in the plan. I feel as if I haven't provided Harry with enough information on Voldemort. Not as much as he needs."

"But, what does this have to do with me? I have told you everything I overhear at home, Professor," Arianne said carefully. Then, avoiding his eyes she said, "There's nothing more to tell. Father's been unusually cautious around me lately."

"I realise that Ms Fine, and I am getting to how all of this concerns you. You know about his horcruxes and you also know, I am sure, about the complex magic that surrounds them. What Harry needs however, is information about Tom Riddle. Not Lord Voldemort."

"What exactly are you implying Professor?" Arianne asked sharply, not liking where this was going.

"We need someone to travel back in time, via the time-portkey I created shortly before my death, to befriend Tom Riddle and learn his utmost secrets," Dumbledore finished gravely.

"WHAT? Travel back in _time_? That's not even possible, all the time-turners have been destroyed! And…and…this _invention_ of yours, how do you know it works?" Arianne said hysterically. This really was not a good day.

"I can assure you Ms Fine, it works very well. But I am not going to deny that there is obvious danger involved…"

"But why…why _me_?" she cut across. "I…I'm not some sort of gifted witch or anything! Why…" she trailed off, reaching her own epiphany. "It's because of Father, isn't it? Because you think that I know more Dark Magic or something!" she turned, her normally pale face a bright red.

"You are mistaken. It is not because we suspect you of Dark Magic. You are an extraordinary witch, Ms Fine. Best in your year in Defence Against the Dark Arts and _very_ good at Transfiguration. We believe you are the best candidate. I have faith you will complete the mission."

Arianne said nothing. She was thinking hard. Travelling back in time was a huge deal. She might be stuck there, who knew? But she had never done anything this big before. Ever. And maybe…maybe this mission could get rid of that uneasy draw she felt towards Dark Magic. Maybe this mission could help her finally avenge her mother's death. She might actually end up making a difference to this terrible war.

"Ms Fine? Do you agree to do it?" Dumbledore asked her gently.

"I…yes, fine I'll do it," she said determinedly.

"Excellent. Now Severus, if you could please fill her in on the details," and without so much as a 'good luck', Dumbledore closed his eyes and started snoring again.

"You will be using, as Professor Dumbledore previously stated, the time-portkey to get back to Riddle's sixth year, on the first day of school."

"But Professor, won't people notice me if I just turn up as a new student? Hogwarts never has anyone enter in sixth year…" Arianne said.

"As sharp as ever Ms Fine. No, you shall not be posing as a new student. Once you have arrived there, you will perform the Secundus Enchantment. It will plant fake memories in everyone, so they will recall you attending Hogwarts since your first year. But make sure, while you are performing the spell that no one is within fifty metres of you. Or else they, like you, will escape the enchantment and you will be immediately conspicuous."

"Alright. And what about clothes and things? I don't own anything from the forties…" Arianne ventured.

"That will be taken care of. Once you reach your Ravenclaw dormitory, there will be a trunk waiting for you with everything you need. And here is a file on Tom Riddle – in case you have missed something." He handed her a thick pile of notes. "Oh yes, and I will now give you half an hour to pack whatever you want to take with you. Come back here immediately afterwards and talk to no one."

"Yes, all right," Arianne said. She numbly got up and walked out of the office. Making her way to the deserted Ravenclaw tower, she ran to her dormitory, and sure enough, saw a brand new trunk waiting for her. Opening it, she saw piles of old fashioned Hogwarts uniforms, underwear and muggle clothes. Seeing those, it really hit her, what she was about to do.

_It doesn't matter. I will complete this mission, and then no one can just call me a Death Eater's daughter. I won't fail._

With a new resolve, she got up and took out the crumbling Dark Arts books from underneath her bed. After arranging them in the trunk, she put in her mother's photographs, a snapshot of the Ginny, Luna, Terry, Seamus and Dean that Dennis Creevey had taken last year and a silver bracelet – which was her mother's and had a charm on it that resisted concealment spells and made her stronger against Legilimancy.

After she had set everything in, she took a last look around the room. _I know this is really stupid, but I'm actually kind of glad to be leaving. It'll be nice – like an adventure!_ Yes, a very dangerous mission should not be confused with a muggle-like adventure novel. But Arianne couldn't help but feel slightly elated.

And with that last thought, she closed the door to the dormitory and made her way back to the Headmaster's Office.


	3. Familiar

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! It really motivated me to write, se here's another chapter! :) Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter (so is the way of the world...) but I do own all the OC's and the plot :P (Wish I could own Tom too...*sigh*)

* * *

**"Humankind cannot bear very much reality" - TS Eliot**

**Chapter Three - Familiar**

Arianne reached the office and pulled her trunk, with some difficulty, into the enclave. After taking a few deep breaths she knocked on the door and made her way in.

"Ms Fine," Snape said with a nod. He was tapping a funny-looking portkey with his wand, muttering incoherently to himself. Arianne set her trunk on the floor and regarded him curiously.

"Is that…is that the time-portkey?" she huffed, edging closer to the desk.

"Yes it is, I am trying to set it to the first of September, 1944 at around 4pm. That way you would arrive before the feast, making sure that you do not cause havoc and have enough time to perform the enchantment." Snape answered, setting the portkey back down on the desk.

"Oh yeah, and about that…how _do_ I 'perform the enchantment'?" Arianne questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"I will tell you, but first – do you know exactly what you have to do?"

"Yes," Arianne replied tersely. "I have to travel back in time, find a way to get Tom Riddle's secrets out of him, things that are presumably not in this file, and convey them to you. Have I missed anything?" she added sarcastically.

Snape, looking impressed, replied "No, that was a concise summary Ms Fine. Now lets get down to business. Your name will be Arianne Trent, so as not to cause problems with your Fine ancestors. You never knew your mother, who was a muggle, and grew up with your father who is a wizard. You will be taking the exact same classes you are taking now, all of which save Astronomy, you shall share with Tom Riddle." He paused, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes…how am I supposed to approach Riddle? He'll obviously have some memories of me from before. It'll be weird if I just start talking to him…"

"Now that part is for you to figure to out Ms Fine. I am sure you will think of something," Snape finished with a slight smirk, infuriating Arianne even more. It had been a perfectly valid question…what _was_ she going to do?

"Now, to come back to the present, you will need to repeat the incantation I will say now followed by today's exact date and time. There are no side effects with the portkey. Oh and try not to hurt yourself while you are there – no flying obviously – as time travelling will slightly weaken your body's defence system for the first couple of weeks. However you should be back to normal after that."

"All right I will," Arianne replied restlessly. She wanted to get started already.

"Very well, if that's all…oh wait, you need to transfigure your present clothes." And with that Arianne reluctantly elongated her skirt to just past her knees, her shirt became looser and a slightly dimmer white. Then Snape waved his wand and a shiny prefect badge with a bronze eagle on a blue background, appeared on her chest.

"What's this for? I'm not a…not a _prefect_, am I?" Arianne asked in horror. She happened to share Fred and George Weasley's sentiments regarding positions of responsibility in the school.

"Actually Ms Fine, you _are _a prefect. Professor Dumbledore and I thought it would be a good way for you to interact more with Tom Riddle, since he too was a prefect." Snape said smoothly, clearly amused by her reaction.

"Ugh I can't _believe_ this! I am going to look like such a _twat!_" Arianne groaned.

"You know Ms Fine, in the forties, prefects were considered the height of popularity…I daresay you will find yourself at the centre of attention," Snape remarked.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically. "Any more surprises Professor?"

"No, that's all." Snape snapped, taking the portkey off the table, gesturing for her to touch it. Before saying the incantation he looked at Arianne intently and said "Remember Ms Fine, Tom Riddle was an exceptional student and very perceptive. Do not attempt to lie to him while looking at him directly in the eyes – he was already a skilled legilimens. And also, Grindelwald was also rising to power at the time and Hogwarts was not immune to attacks. So I am going to give you some final advice – constant vigilance. Never let your guard down."

Arianne nodded, a little surprised by the sincerity of Snape's last warning. She clutched the trunk, touched the portkey and waited for Snape to say the incantation.

"_Secundo Tertius Verto, September 1st, 1944, 4 pm, Entrance Hall, Hogwarts,"_ Snape said, pointing his wand at the portkey. It began to glow a fiery red. Arianne closed her eyes and felt the floor beneath her give away. Just before she felt the walls of the office melt away she thought she heard Dumbledore say "Good luck Ms Fine". But she could have imagined it of course.

The swirling stopped and Arianne felt something solid beneath her feet. Before she had time to summon strength into her legs, they gave way and she landed painfully on the floor. Seconds later, her trunk landed with a loud thud next to her. Groaning, Arianne looked around at where she was.

She was situated in the very centre of the corridor that led away from the Entrance Hall, and towards the library. She was about to pick herself up off the floor, when she felt a sharp twinge in her left ankle.

"Oh _crap crap crap_! Ugh this never happens…" she trailed off, looking at her twisted ankle. And then Snape's words about her initial weak state came back to her. Before she could do anything else, however, a sharp set of footsteps came round the corner.

Arianne looked up and saw the owner give a slight start of surprise upon seeing her on the floor. _Wow, they made them hot in the forties_, Arianne thought amusedly. He was tall, with a slightly lanky build. He had a sharp, chiselled face, hair slightly lighter than her own jet-black shade and a suspicious expression.

He warily made his way to her and said, "What are you doing on the floor? And at this hour?" His voice was sharp, and he was looking at her with distinct mistrust.

Annoyed at being talked down to, Arianne snapped, "Oh no, actually I really like being on the floor. In fact, I fall _all_ the time." Then, ignoring him, she pointed her wand at her foot and muttered _Episky_. It mended in a trice, and she quickly got up. He was still staring at her, suspicion now mixed with grudging admiration.

He raised an eyebrow, and asked again. "So why _are_ you in school so early? The carriages haven't even arrived yet."

"Well, aren't you nosy," Arianne said with feigned nonchalance. She was getting more and more uncomfortable every minute. "I could ask you the same question."

"_I_, being a _prefect_ have certain duties to perform that require me to arrive earlier than everyone else," he replied, with a hint of arrogance.

"Hmm, that's funny because _I'm_ a prefect as well, and I wasn't aware of these extra _duties_," Arianne said sharply. He really was extremely irritating.

The boy seemed to realise he couldn't intimidate her, and visibly decided to change tactics. "I don't think we've ever met – are you new?" he questioned with a perfect mask of interest and concern on his face.

_Definitely too inquisitive for my liking_ Arianne thought. _The sooner I perform the spell, the better._ Smiling serenely at him, she replied "Oh yes, I was home schooled up until now, but Grindelwald's followers attacked my house and Father was killed. So here I am."

He didn't really seem to believe her, but nodded nonetheless. Arianne decided it was time to end this conversation. Feeling slightly embarrassed she asked with feigned sweetness "I say, I don't suppose you know where the bathrooms are?"

Narrowing his eyes, the boy consented to show her the way, and then left her outside the girl's bathroom on the first floor, without so much as a 'goodbye'. _Huh well that was rude_, Arianne thought. _Guess I can just forget about him now…he looked like a seventh year anyway_…

She quickly stepped inside, made sure no one was in the bathroom, and then pulled out her wand. She murmured the words Snape had told her, while concentrating hard on her surroundings. To anyone observing, it looked like a huge muggle sound wave had just reverberated out of her wand, and spanned the Hogwarts grounds.

Arianne opened her eyes and looked around. The bathroom looked unchanged. Shrugging, she went outside and started to make her way to the Entrance Hall, charming her trunk to float behind her. There was a lot of chatter coming from the area. _Looks like the rest of the school's here…Let's see if this worked…_

She was about to walk into the Great Hall when an unfamiliar girl's voice called her name. "Arianne! Arianne, over here!" A tall girl with chestnut hair and a friendly smile was beckoning to her. _This is definitely the strangest thing that's happened to me…I don't even know who she is!_

Arianne smiled and walked over to her. "Where were you? You went to the bathroom on the train and then just disappeared!"

"Oh um yeah…I just ran into some…people…" Arianne replied hesitantly. This was utterly bizarre.

"Oh right, I see. Come on let's get inside. Its freezing out here," the girl proceeded to push through the crowd. Arianne dropped her trunk off with the rest of the luggage and was about to follow when the girl spoke again. "Oh look there's Julian!"

They made their way over to a tall boy, also sporting brown hair, who was in heated discussion with some other boys. "Hey Jules, how was your summer?" the girl asked, beaming.

"Oh hey Charlotte! Yes my summer was great, thanks!" he said laughing. Turning to Arianne he continued, "And yours Arianne? Was your father bearable this time?" he added in a stage whisper, the beginnings of a smile appearing on his face. He was very good looking, almost as much as the strange boy Arianne had just encountered – but they both had very different sort of looks.

Arianne cleared her throat and answered "Oh yeah, haha he was fine. In fact, I think I might have even managed to find an escape route out of the house…"

Charlotte and Julian burst into laughter, and Arianne joined in. This was easier than she'd thought it would be…they obviously had realistic fake memories of her…if that made any sense at all. The trio walked into the Great Hall, and took their seats on the Ravenclaw table. Arianne spent the next few minutes listening to Julian and Charlotte talk, trying to learn more about them (turns out Charlotte was trying very hard to get into the ministry, under the experimental department, but her O.W.L.'s hadn't been all that great – which meant more pressure on her N.E.W.T. years; Julian was trying to get his little sister to stop revealing all his school doings – Arianne took this to mean who he was and wasn't dating – to his over-protective parents; and lastly that they had all apparently been the best of friends since first year).

Suddenly another boy came stomping in to the Ravenclaw table, drenched from head to foot and mumbling a string of obscenities, most of which Arianne hadn't heard. "That absolute _prick_ of a poltergeist…ugh…" (From this she gathered that Peeves was throwing balloons at unsuspecting students again).

"Whoa, what happened to you Carstairs?" Julian asked.

"That stupid poltergeist, that's what happened to me," the boy answered crossly. He had blonde hair, green eyes and a slightly crooked nose. He slumped onto the table and pulled out his wand, using the drying spell. After that, he finally turned to them again and spoke. "Hey Charlie, hey Arianne. How were your summers?"

"I told you _not _to call me Charlie, Jack!" Charlotte said angrily.

"Oh yeah right, I forgot, sorry," he replied, not looking at all sorry. "It's…let's see, now what was it? Oh that's right '_a juvenile and childish name, that does not suit a proper young lady_'" he said, putting on a high-pitched voice.

"Oh be quiet," Charlotte growled, while Julian and Arianne laughed. By now the rest of the school had filed inside. An old, wrinkly man stood up at the head table and cleared his throat for silence. _Hmm, that's probably Dippet…_

"Welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts! However, before we may begin the feast, lets get the sorting done." His voice was wheezy, and he sat down. Meanwhile, walking along the aisle that separated the house tables in the middle, none other than Professor Dumbledore walked in, carrying the stool with the Sorting Hat, and leading a line of very frightened-looking first years into the Hall. But he looked nothing like the Dumbledore Arianne new. He had red hair (_who would have guessed Dumbledore was a redhead!)_, barely any wrinkles and moved with a lot more agility and confidence than before.

"Oh hurry up, I could eat a dragon," Jack groaned from Arianne's left side. She smiled, stifling her laughter in the now silent hall.

Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat at the front of the Hall, and it began to sing. Curiously enough, it sang the same song it had sung at Arianne's sorting. _That's weird…I thought it made up a new one every year…_

She was looking around the hall distractedly when her eye caught the strange boy who had helped her up earlier. Without realising, she continued to look at him, a faraway look on her own face. Suddenly, his eyes – appearing as dark as her own violet ones – locked on her face, and she quickly looked away, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at getting caught staring. She realised he was sitting at the Slytherin table, and was surrounded by several boys – a couple of whom looked as though they had some troll or giant blood in them.

The Great Hall burst into applause. The Sorting Hat's song had finished and Professor Dumbledore was now reading out the names of the first years.

"Appleby, James" A small, mousy boy stepped out of the line and trembled his way to the stool. After about a minute the Hat opened its mouth and announced "Hufflepuff!"

"Cartwright, Laura"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Marley, William" The Hat took the longest time on him, before finally declaring the boy a Ravenclaw. Arianne cheered with the rest of the house, as little William took a seat.

After Dumbledore called out the last name (Wall, Alistair), he removed the Hat and stool from the Hall and quickly returned to take his place back at the table. Dippet had gotten up and tapped his glass sharply. The titters fell away at once. When he was sure he was commanding everyone's attention, he spoke.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. I hope you have all had eventful summers. Now, before I say anything else I must, alas, begin on a sorrowful note. Our beloved students Jason and Hannah Thorn will not be returning to school this year. They were found, along with their parents, murdered in their home at Eagle's Way."

He paused, his eyes taking in the Hall's expanse. There was a deathly silence now. Every eye was turned upon him. Arianne noticed that the Gryffindor table in particular was looking sombre, and she gathered that they had been in that house. This news slightly unhooked her. She had not expected to be faced with death on her first day back. This was eerily familiar to the atmosphere she had left behind, and she quickly put on a serious expression. It was never good to wear your heart on your sleeve, and Arianne knew only too well the consequences of doing so.

"There is not a shred of doubt that Grindelwald's supporters were behind the attack," Dippet continued. "They seemed to be after Mr and Mrs Thorn – both of them gifted aurors. And so I would like to take a moment of silence, in honour of our fine, fine students."

No one spoke, and no one looked at anyone else. After a minute, Dippet broke the silence again. "I cannot stress enough how important security will be this year. Grindelwald is gaining power, and although his might is not as apparent in Britain, we must not let our guard down! And so, I shall be proposing some new guidelines that have been added this year," he finished, gaze sweeping the hall again and pausing on the faces of two boys in the Hufflepuff who were sporting identical mutinous looks.

"The night curfew, to everyone below sixth year will now be at eight. No one is allowed outside the castle after nine and the Forbidden Forest is banned to everyone at all times. All Care of Magical Creatures lessons will take place inside the castle and, until further notice, all Hogsmeade trips are banned to all students below fifth year," He paused. There were furious whispers in the hall now, outrage from all the younger students. "Remember, all these measures are bring taken to ensure your own safety!" Dippet tried, in vain, to suppress the angry outbreak, but it finally took several purple firecrackers exploding from Professor Dumbledore's wand.

The students, as far as Arianne could tell, were still not happy with the new arrangements, but had quietened down for now. Julian was fumbling with something in his bag, finally pulling out a prefect's badge identical to hers. Seeing her look he gave her a smile, and pinned it to his chest. _Ah, so he's the prefect with me…I guess we've been patrolling together or something for the past year…shame really, Charlotte is so obviously in love with him_ (Arianne had caught her staring 'discreetly' at him twice already).

"Right, now off you go to bed! Prefects please lead the first years to their dormitories" and with those last words, Professor Dippet collapsed upon his chair, mopping the sweat from his brow. Arianne had a sudden vision of him puffing from an inhaler (a muggle device that helped them breathe or something – she really was forgetting her muggle studies days…). His wheezy voice however, was soon drowned out from the sound of all the students moving toward the doors.

"Arianne, come on we need to show the first years to the tower!" Julian said, tapping her shoulder. Arianne jumped. She had momentarily forgotten about her prefect duties. Groaning, she got up and made her way over to the first years, who were huddled together for safety. _From what, I have no idea _Arianne thought, thoroughly disgruntled. She really hadn't asked for this.

"First years! First years this way!" Julian called from the foot of the table. As one, they moved toward him, all trying very hard not to be leading. Arianne brought up the rear of the group, to make sure no one got lost, in Peeves' way or fell from a window (not necessarily in that order). They got to the Entrance Hall and abruptly came to a halt. There seemed to be a jam, and the Slytherin, Ravenclaw the Hufflepuff (Arianne snorted again) first years had to file out one by one.

Suddenly, the Ravenclaws began to move and Arianne was about to follow the last first year when she bumped into someone, coming from the opposite direction.

Looking up, she saw it was the same strange boy who had helped her before, only now he was wearing a Slytherin prefect's badge. Arianne didn't understand the implications of this yet. _Well, at least this time he'll know who I am…not to mention in a better mood…_

"I'm sorry, Miss..." he said, after a slight pause. His eyes were again narrowed in suspicion.

_Oh damn, the stupid spell didn't work on him! Why? Why? Why?_ Since they were still standing in the corridor and half the school was being held up, Arianne quickly nodded, then got the hell out of there.

She caught up with the Ravenclaws and immediately went to the front. "Julian, Julian!" she whispered urgently.

"Oh there you are! What?" he answered cordially.

"I've forgotten that boy's name back there…who is he again?" Arianne said breathlessly, still winded from her run.

"What exactly did you _do_ this summer Arianne? I think something's gotten in your brain! That was Tom Riddle of course – reigning prick of the school," Julian said, derision evident in his voice.

"Tom…Tom _Riddle?" _Arianne gasped. _What on earth had she DONE? And now he would know her…he would ALWAYS be on his guard around her…and she'd thought he was attractive! _

"Yes Arianne, Tom Riddle? Why are you gaping like an idiot?" Julian said impatiently. He obviously didn't like Riddle. "Are you getting as caught up in his looks as every other girl here?"

"Oh no, no of course not! No, I just forgot, that's all," Arianne said emphatically. They had reached Ravenclaw Tower. Turning to the first years, Julian said "Now, the Ravenclaw house doesn't have a password, like the other houses. What you do have to do is answer the question until you get the right answer, like this."

He knocked on the knocker and a voice spoke – "_Say my name and I am gone. What am I?"_ Arianne, stirring from her reverie said, "Silence"

The first years all turned towards her and Julian, smiling, said to them, "That's right. Now, those will be the kinds of things you will have to answer if you wish to be able to set foot in here." After a pause he added "It's just good practice, really."

The doorway had opened, and they entered the airy, spacious common room, which was identical to the one from the future. After pointing out the girl's and boy's dormitories, Arianne muttered a quick 'goodnight' to Julian and almost ran to her own dormitory.

Her bed was the same one she occupied in the future, and where Luna's bed used to be, at the other end, was Charlotte's. Arianne settled on her four-poster and started unpacking her trunk. For some reason, there were mint humbugs in there as well…weird.

As she set her clothes, the bed next to hers opened, and a very pretty girl emerged from the hangings. "Oh, hello there," she said smiling and revealing a set of perfectly formed dimples.

"Um, hi!" Arianne said, again unsure whom she was supposed to know.

"I noticed you at the feast," she continued, setting photos on her nightstand. "Are you new here?"

_Her too? What on earth has gone wrong with the idiotic spell?_ "Oh, um, yeah actually I was homeschooled until now, but Grindelwald's followers murdered my mother and father sent me here instead…" she trailed off, doing her best to sound heartbroken.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Its just that everyone else seemed to know you at the feast and I wondered if I'd missed something…" the girl stopped what she was doing and fixed her eyes on Arianne. "I mean, that wasn't an accident, was it?" she said softly.

"I…what are you talking about?" Arianne stuttered. This girl obviously knew a lot more than she was letting on.

"I mean, there was no way a…oh I don't know, a _Secundus Enchantment_ was involved?" There was no question now; the girl was out rightly glaring at her. Arianne decided to give it up. There was no point pretending to her now.

"All right, you got me. Yes I used the enchantment. Just please don't tell anyone, all right?"

"And why not? They are all being deceived!" she said in a furious whisper.

"Okay look, when mother died father didn't want to make my appearance here any more conspicuous, because he knew Grindelwald's followers would find me. Hogwarts never has new students at sixth year, and I'd stand out like a sore thumb!" Arianne said, making up everything as she went along – quite a talent of hers. Years of practice at home had perfected her lying abilities.

"Oh all right then," the girl sighed. "But you should really be more careful where you perform it. I was just in the stall…I heard everything."

"Yeah well. So, um how was your summer?" Arianne ventured. She was hopeful now. The girl seemed extremely nice, and it would be useful to have a friend here.

"It was the same really. Oh, I'm Misha by the way. Misha Roy." She held out her hand.

"Arianne, Arianne Trent," Arianne answered, shaking her hand. She was reminding her irresistibly of Ginny, with her sunny smiles.

"Yes, well. So yeah, congratulations on becoming prefect! Ravenclaw was one short anyways…Sarah had to leave this year,"

"Well, what happened?" Arianne asked.

"Oh her mother was found dead in their family home and so her father decided to remove her and her sister from Hogwarts…" Misha finished.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that," Arianne said. This conversation was becoming _slightly_ awkward…

"Hmm, well I know you shouldn't talk bad about the dead, but she wasn't exactly my favourite person in the world…" Misha trailed off. She then mouthed _arrogant_ and _best friends with Muriel Weasley._

Arianne snorted; she had heard a few things about Muriel. She was going to like Misha. Soon enough Misha went to bed and Arianne continued sorting through her things and upon finishing, she pulled out what was supposed to be her nightwear. _What on EARTH is this?_ It was a nightgown (of all things) and had a lace finishing. But, to make things worse, it came up until her toes and wrists! _I'm going to look absolutely ridiculous in this_. _Ugh, today REALLY isn't my day…_

But she went to the bathroom and changed anyway. Coming out, she saw that the rest of the girls (except Charlotte, who wasn't here yet…) were in the same kind of thing. _Wow, they weren't into comfort and all in the forties…I'm going to be stifled in this thing!_

And with that last comforting thought, Arianne went to bed.


End file.
